memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Romulus
"I have been to over a hundred different worlds, and none display the awesome beauty of Romulus". - Alidar Jarok Romulus was the Class M homeworld of the Romulan species and capital of the Romulan Star Empire. Astronomical Data Location * Beta Quadrant ** Romulan system :The book ''Star Trek Star Charts appears to suggest that Romulus orbits a star obscured from Earth by Epsilon Phoenicis.'' Name(s) * Romulus Moon(s) * At least one Further Information Historical Romulus was the home of the Romulans, who were an offshoot species of the Vulcans. During the 4th century, a group of Vulcans left their homeworld Vulcan and settled the planets Calder II, Dessica II, Draken IV, Yadalla Prime and Barradas III. This civilization, called the Debrune, was regarded as a predecessor of the Romulan Star Empire. After their odyssey, which lasted for centuries, the Vulcans finally reached Romulus, a planet that matched all their needs and seemed as a perfect place to begin a new civilization. Kor had led an attack on Romulus prior to 2372, which Worf had been told about when he was younger. ( ) During his time as an Obsidian Order operative, Elim Garak worked at the Cardassian embassy on Romulus as a gardener. ( ) In Grathon Tolar's forged holoprogram, a hologram of Weyoun stated that the Founders believed that they would be on Romulus in less than three weeks after a Dominion invasion. ( ) During the Dominion War, injured Romulan soldiers were taken to Romulus for treatment, until Senator Kimara Cretak successfully pursuaded the Bajorans to let them establish a hospital on Derna. ( ) In 2375, during the Dominion War, Romulus hosted a Federation Alliance conference. ( ) The Female Changeling promised Thot Gor control of Romulus if the Breen "fought well" at the Battle of Cardassia. ( ) Political Romulus and Remus were the major worlds of the Romulan Star Empire, one of the mightiest powers in the Alpha Quadrant and Beta Quadrants. On Romulus is the Capital City of the Romulan Star Empire where the Hall of State is situated. The Imperial Romulan Senate meets there in the Senate Chamber. Geographical Romulus is a temperate Class M planet, which harbors numerous large lakes and oceans. Although both planets orbit their central star, Romulus and Remus were often referred to as twin planets. Cities and towns: * Rateg * Krocton Segment Geographical features: * Apnex Sea * Gal Gath'thong * Valley of Chula Zoological * Set'leth Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * Background In Roman mythology, Romulus and his brother Remus were known as the brothers who founded the city of Rome. Romulus became the first king after killing his brother. The relation between the planets of Romulus and Remus reflect this. See . Romulus was also mentioned as a small note on a very large star chart graphic created for . It was the image behind the chair in the room where Dexter Remmick was killed. A view of the surface of Romulus was depicted on several viewscreens on Deep Space 9's promenade and replimat, as seen in the episode . Production designer Herman Zimmerman commented in Star Trek: The Magazine about his work during Star Trek Nemesis: "The Romulans have possessed advanced technology a lot longer than the Federation, so the look was a combination of art deco and medievalism meets high tech. Most of the designs were inspired by Italian designer Carlo Scarpa." Regarding exterior design of the Senate area, designer Syd Dutton said director "Stuart Baird wanted us to think about , the architect who did all the conceptual drawings for Hitler. Speer took that national socialist idea to a ridiculous extreme where everything was huge and classical." "The Romulans are a people who live in a marshy area. They had little houses on stilts around mudwork. The mudwork became part of this central core and that was where the old part of the city – the Forum and Senate buildings – was located. As the city expanded going away from that, the buildings became bigger and more technological." Apocrypha *In some Star Trek novels, the capital city of Romulus is called Ra'tleihfi, and in others as as Ki Bataran. *In some Star Trek novels, Romulus is called ch'Rihan and Remus is ch'Havran. The Romulans are the Rihannsu, and Remus is said to be the more temperate of the two planets. Category:Planets de:Romulus es:Romulus fr:Romulus nl:Romulus